One Piece : Supernova Kaizoku
by Alsheon
Summary: "And I want 10 peoples to be my crewmember." The boy said. "Well, 11 is a good number" Zoro approved. "Eleven does not even fill in an avarage quota..." Bonney protested slightly. "Eleven is good!" Luffy shouted back indignantly. "For what?" Bonney threw back. "For.. To become... Shining?" the strawhatted boy struggles. "Shining? As in Stars?" Zoro inquired.
1. Prologue

**This is my first fanfic ever! and i'm so excited, and I'm sorry if there's a grammar error in this, you see english is not my first language.  
I hope you enjoy! ^_^  
rated T for safe**

Prologue:

14 years before the story:

A boy (or maybe teenager) sat alone playing card on a deck.  
"that boy is weirdo what is he doing at a gloomy place like that?" some boy asked his companies.  
"ooh! You mean him? Just leave him, he's a freak just like that. Everytime he came here he just sat alone shuffling his card while gazing at the seas" one of the boys answered  
"he's a creep… hey, wanna have a fun?" one of the boys asked with wide smirk on his face. His other companies already knows what's he up to and is now grinning to him.  
*Splash*  
at the end of day the boy find himself drenched in salt water.  
"…" he said nothing as he move a strands of his damp hair off his eyes  
"I doesn't belong to this place… fate will lead me to a place where I belong.." he mumbled mysteriously as he gazed at the seas while clutching at a card on his hand

13 years before the story:

Run! And run…! Do not get caught… he'll survive for the sakes of cora-san's revenge.  
Revenge…..  
all he wants now is to take revenge to that flamingo bastard… and he needs to live for that… and for cora-san. At the beginning he only wants to take revenge to the world, now it changed.. he swear he will take revenge to that pink-feathered bastard, and he will need allies to do that… a strong allies, Marine? No, they're too corrupt and there's a spy from that flamingo in marine he'll not gonna succeed. Pirate? Maybe. That's it he'll search pirate allies, but… isn't most pirates are evil? Maybe he needs to form his own crew..? or maybe join a strong crew…

12 years before the story:

*BAM* A buff man fell down to the ground  
"You all really useless, why don't accept the fact that I'm your new god? Now you all are gonna die! Yahahahaha" a man with weird long ears and carry some sort of golden staff stood proudly in front of a large scale of fallen army.  
"No! I'm not gonna give away my- no, WE'RE not gonna give away our freedom!" the buff man yelled  
"Hm? Oh… what a strong-willed one. you're pretty strong too Heh I'm gonna let you alive" the weird man said as a loud rumble of thunder can be heard.  
"now every one of you must DIE!" with that he lifts his staff and thunders struck them all aside the weird man and his cronies and the buff man.  
"I'm being kind-hearted to you, you should thanks me and you would serving under me! Yahahaha"  
And then something inside the buff man shattered, is this the end? What about his dream? He didn't know what god he must pray to.

10 years before the stories:

A green haired boy stood alone in front of a tomb crying softly that go unnoticed because of the heavy rain.  
"even though you already promised to me…" he gritted his teeth to control his voice.  
"You coward! Damn it! Why? Why did you die just because fall down the stairs?! That's so stupid! Why did you die so easily while I can't even give a single scratch to you!" He shouted at the tomb.  
"heh… you embarrass me you know? Now I can't even surpass you… no matter how much I grow stronger I can't surpass you, but…" he trailed as he hold a white sheated katana in front of him with his two hands.  
"I'll be the best… like our promised, even though you ran away from that promised but I won't ran away" he stated with determined voice  
"I… I Will Be The Best Swordman!" He shouted out to Heaven.

Around the same times:

"I… I will find a crew that stronger than yours, and I will become stronger than you, and after that I will find One Piece and become the King of the Pirates!" a black haired boy shouted to a caped man in front of him.  
"Really? You wanna become the Pirate king? If that's the case" he slowly remove a strawhat from his head and place it on top the boy's head.  
"This hat is my treasure… I'll give it to you so please take care of it, when you become a big pirate meet me again and return it to me okay?" he said softly while still placed his head on the strawhat on top the boy's hat.  
The boy does a poorly attempt to holding back tears that falling freely from his eyes. A promise that will change the world has been made that day…

9 years before the stories:

Two boys stood next to each other while facing the seas, the breeze flows their hairs softly.  
"Somedays… we're gonna be free in that sea… I'm gonna make everyone recognize me! And be free… and be the strongest! I… I'll search what I was looking for… a dream…" said the boy with goggles on his head and facing his companion "We're gonna be Big!" he added.  
his companion a boy with dirty blonde hair with bangs covering his eyes says "yes… I'll follow you wherever you go".  
"You Brats! What're you doing standing in there?! Hurry up and carry this to the shop!" an old man scream at them. The kid with goggles just rolls his eyes and proceed to do the order. "someday we'll go away from this rubbish place" the kid with goggles added.

Around the same time:

" _so ageyou break of romance dawn!, Namikaze tateyou suripukara janpu sutaato~"_ a young man sang full heartedly. _  
_"Agh! No, no, no. that's not good enough…" he said as he closed his eyes to think.  
"what are you doing? You're Standing in the way young man!" an old man shouted at him.  
"Shut up! I'm trying to find a problem about my music here! Don't interrupt me! stupid old man…" the young man shouted back

"hm… let's try another song~" He decide

" _Binkusu no sake wo todoke ni yuku yo  
Umikaze kimakase namimakase  
Shio no mukou de, Yuuhi mo Sawagu  
Sora nya wa wo kaku  
Tori no Uta~" _"again… not good enough, *sigh* there's something missing and I can't put my fingers on it…" he mumbled frustratedly.  
"maybe…. I…. lost some love in it? I need to find love?" he said as like he already found his problem.  
"that's stupid." He answered his own question with deadpanned face  
"Love? What the fuck? I watched too many soap opera ew…"  
And with that he walked off to any direction his leg lead him, and act like nothing happen at all while singing another song.

8 years before:

A girl hastily sit down to the ground with a *thud*. She's panting heavily, he lie down with her back touching the ground. She's staring at the sky, there's an unknown glint in but the most visible glint is happiness… joy.  
"Hah… hahaha! I did it! I escaped from them!" she shouted to nobody.  
"Aaaah~ ahaha! I escaped! ….. …." She got silent. The happiness glint on her eyes disappear replaced by determined glint and….. fear.  
"I won't forgive them… I'll never forgive them!" she shouted out to nobody again.  
"I need to hide…" she stated. She really need to hide maybe create a new identity and lead a peaceful life while hoping they won't find her… but can she do it? Can she keep hiding while she have grudge to them? Sooner or later she will make them pay but can she do it?. The girl closed her eyes tightly to think.  
"well.. I'll think about it later… right now I'm hungry" and just like that she off to find food even though her wound's haven't been treated, she doesn't care she'll be fine if her hunger's resolved.

2 years before:

"Congratulation for becoming a Rear Admiral!" A cheers sounded from every direction af the room.  
"….." the party man speechless he can't say anything.  
"he come on say something buddy! And please close your mouth… you didn't want any insect get in there right?" laughters filled the room.  
"yo-you all did this? You don't have to bother i-"  
"What? You mean you didn't want a party? Nonsense! IT Needs a Party! Right guys?"  
"RIGHT!" an erupt of cheers filled the room.  
"Thank you… ahaha I didn't know what to say"  
"it's okay everyone will if they were you"  
He never felt this warm before, he always want to uphold justice and it was his dream to become a marine event though he always think he could never be one if he thinking about his past as a pirate's cabin boy and here he is… a rear admiral.

◘Present Time◘

"Did you already have all your stuff luffy?" a beautiful maiden ask with concern in front of her is a teenage boy wearing strawhat smile brightly at her.  
"Shihihihi, un! I already have it all Makino!" he stated positively.  
"Are you sure? Did you bring enough food with you? Did you bring warm clothes? Extra clothes?" the maiden named makino asked concernedly.  
"eeto… maybe" the boy who appearently named luffy stated (or asked?)  
"*sigh* luffy, promise me you'll be careful okay? By the way you wanted a crew right? How many your crew will be?" she asked  
"I wanted… um twenty?" he stated (again, or asked)  
"really? Then-"  
"No wait! maybe nine? ten? ten! I wanna ten people in my crew!" Luffy exclaimed loudly. Makino chuckled softly at his whim  
"really? Then with you it will be eleven." She stated as she looking at luffy with soft expression.  
"eleven? Eleven… That's a good number!" he exclaimed brightly.  
"Then.. I'll be going makino, everyone bye bye!" he shouted loudly to everyone to heard, some people even try to give him a better ship (or is it boat?) than what he have now but he just laugh it off and telling them it's fine.  
"May your crew shine as bright as supernova luffy…" Makino said softly… and then something clicked in her mind  
"That's actually has a nice ring on it… Eleven Supernova" Makino said as she smiling softly as she staring at the disappearing boat on her sight like a proud mother.

 **please review! thank you~**


	2. The beginning of journey

**Hope you don't mind but I'm seriously have a really vague memory of this so I hope not disappointing you guys!**

 **The cover is not mine! it's from one piece wikipedia**

 **disclaimer: One piece is not mine, One piece belong to it's genius creator Eiichiro Oda!**

Chapter 1:

Coby can't believe it… this teenager with strawhat in front of him (luffy, he learned) can beat alvida single-handedly without breaking a sweat! Who is this young man?

"y-you can beat alvida in one punch!? What are you" coby stuttered out looking horrified.

"I ate gomu gomu no mi! I'm a Rubberman!" Luffy said cheerily

"you! Did you have a boat? Give me and coby a boat" he stated indifferently to alvida's crew. The crew proceed to do what he said hastily.

╥Time Skip╥

Luffy and Coby is now sails freely on the sea the seagull chirped (are seagulls chirped? Oh well..) and the waves swashing calmly. They are on the way to Shell town to enroll coby to become a marine.

"Ne, Coby? That fat woman asking that I wasn't zoro or whatever it is. Who is Zoro?" Luffy asking to coby

"oh? Zoro is a bounty hunter and many rumor said he's so strong and he's titled as Demon Hunter! They said he once take his victim's head to marine base, he's really strong, he's a famous bounty hunter in east blue… you didn't know?" Coby answered with a completely horrified face.

"no… hm…. Is he really strong?" luffy asked again

"He is really strong what are you trying to do?" Coby asked carefully staring at luffy.

"Shihihi… if he really that strong I wanna recruit him in my pirate crew!" Luffy stated vigorously, as he smiled brightly at coby's horrified face

"What!? You want to recruit him?! Impossible! Impossible! Impossible! Didn't you hear me? He's a bounty hunter! And he's a demon! Luffy you'll be in trouble if you recruit him!and moreover I heard that he's captured by marines in shells town" Coby stated horrified for luffy.

"Eh? He's captured? He's weak then…" luffy says losing his determined spirit just now.  
" no, he's not weak. But it's good you didn't wanna recruit him" coby thought relieved with the fact that luffy looks like given up for recruiting this hunter.

"Yosh! Coby we sailing to this sell town right?" luffy asked

"It's Shell town, and yes we did, why?"

"yosh! Let's search for this zoro" Luffy stated vigorously

"WHAT!? We ca—" coby didn't continue his word as he realized there's no point to say 'No' to luffy. Yes, he maybe knows luffy just for a day but he already knows luffy's quirk. He sighed and proceed to row the boat un-vigorously.

Time skip

◘ **Shell Town** ◘  
 _'This place is REALLY strange'_ coby thought.

"ahaha! They are really funny" luffy laughed full heartedly.

"Luffy-san! Don't you think this place is a bit off… I mean why they react like that when we stated a marine captain's name?" coby asked concernedly while looking to the people around.

"maybe the marine is bad?" Luffy stated indifferently

"what?! No way! No way! No way! The marines are good how can they be bad?!" coby says in denial, and luffy shrugged

"that's what you say" he says. Luffy walked off to a direction

"Luffy-san! Where are you going?" coby asked

"I'm gonna see if this zoro a bad person or not wanna come? We'll enter via that wall" luffy said as he pointed to a wall.. marine base's wall.

"WHAT!? L-Luffy-san w-wait that's Illegal! We'll gonna get punished!" coby trailed off as he saw luffy already climbing the wall.

"Wait! Luffy-san!" coby climbing along with luffy because he didn't wanna stay behind while pulling on luffy's shirt to pulling him down

"beside.. he got captured right? He must be in the base's cell—" coby trailed off as he saw a dirty looking young man wearing haramaki tied up at a post.

"Gya! He really are outside here?!" Coby whisper-screaming at himself.

"Oy.. You kids there!" _Zoro_ called them sending shiver down coby's spine.

"Go away you're bothering me!" zoro said to them.

Luffy pays no attention to him as he goes to him grinning widely no-ill intention.  
"so you're zoro? I heard you pretty strong but you get captured like this so… you're weak then yeah?" luffy said to zoro  
"Shut Up!it's none of your business! it's almost a month though. In a week I'll free from here." Zoro said determinedly  
"Whaaaat? You're here for almost a month? Without food? If it was me I will escape in a day" luffy say to him.  
"yes without food. I'm not like you kid…" they stop their talk as a little girl entered the court bringing Rice balls with her.

"anoo… thank you for helping me and my mother, you must be hungry so I make you this rice balls" she said as she hold the riceballs in front of her.

"go away little girl! I don't need your food" Zoro said harshly

"e-eh but.." the girl stuttered but stop as a blond boy with a ridiculous hair-cut and smug ugly face entered the court.

"you really are harsh aren't you roronoa zoro? Treating little girl like that." The blond boy says smugly as he grabs one riceballs.

"oooh! What is this? Riceballs? Hm…." He ate the riceballs but spit it out quickly.

"What the h*ck is this? Riceballs supposed to be salty not sweet!" he scold the girl.

"B-but I thought sweet is better right?" the girl stuttered

"Useless!" the blond throw all the girl's riceball to the ground and proceed to step on it over and over.

"wait! No!"

"and moreover what are you doing here? don't you know that entered the court is forbidden unless you're a marine? I'm planning to tell my daddy but, For this one I forgive you, But-!" the blond trailed as he smirks evilly.

"You!" he pointed at two marines behind him that acted as his bodyguard, the marines looked questionally at the blond.

"throw this girl over the wall!" the blond orders, the marines widening their eyes and answered

"b-but young master isn't it too harsh?"

"yes young master the girl didn't mean it"

"Shut up! Do it or I'll tell my daddy that you're abandoning my order!"

the marine didn't have any choices and proceed to throw the little girl over wall. Coby looked fearfully at the scene and can't believe what happen, fortunately Luffy can catch the girl with his Rubber power and proceed to land the girl safely to the ground…

"that was close!" Luffy exclaimed

Coby sighed in relieve "are you okay?" he asked the little girl.

"I-I'm okay thank you! Big Brothers" the girl thanked them.

"by the way what were you doing in there?" coby asked again.

and the girl proceed to tell them about the real reason zoro get captured in her mother's dinner, because he protecting villagers from wild dog that helmeppo call his pet. The girl, Rika, asked Luffy and Coby to help and save zoro. after hearing Rika's story coby feeling bad for zoro and thinking _'Is the marines really are that cruel'_ but shook his head and proceed to reassuring himself that it must be the leader who's corrupt.

After rika leave Luffy and coby alone, the blond boy from back then, Helmeppo, walking down the street while talking about his plan to execute zoro because it's already 'boring' to torture him and planning to execute him, it's a warning for other people for not messing with him too and blah blah daddy blah, he proceed to mock zoro for his stupidity who believe in him that he will fulfill his promise. Luffy had enough of it, running toward helmeppo and punch him in the face.

Luffy want to throw a punch or more to helmeppo's face when coby hold him down and tells luffy it's against law to attack a marine.

"I don't care! That guy isn't a marine! He just a coward! How dare him to broke his own promise!" Luffy shouted angrily and coby tightened his hold on luffy. and when luffy calming down he turned around and calls coby

"let's go coby.. this zoro guy… I'll make him my Nakama!"

 **Thank you for the favs guys! it's cheering me up!... i though this story is suck... but! thanks for reading this!  
** **Review would be appreciated!**


	3. First Nakama

**Disclaimer: One Piece is not mine! I'm not that genius *sulking***

 **The Cover is not mine! it's from One Piece wikipedia... I think...**

Chapter 2:

Luffy entered the court with his goofy grin and stop in front of zoro. He likes the guy, he hold his own promise. Coby tried to stop luffy but failed miserably.  
Zoro look up to see luffy bright goofy grin and sighed desperately does this kid doesn't have the word "give up" in his dictionary?

"you really should mind your own business than bothering me kid" zoro said with hoarse voice.

"I'm Luffy! I'll untie you and then you Join My Crew!" Luffy exclaimed, his grin never leave his face.

(...)

"What?" Zoro said dumbly still can't process what this straw-hatted kid's saying.

"Join My Pirate Crew!" Luffy exclaimed again,his eyes never leave the green-haired man.

"Hell No!" Zoro harshly refuse it. Pirate? Like hell… "you want me to become a bad guy? Like hell I'm gonna be one.."

"Eeeeeh? Why? What's wrong about being a pirate?" Luffy whined.

"Pirates are bad and scum, why would I wanna be one?" zoro stated

"does it matter? Everyone think you're an evil demon anyways." Luffy said with slight smile

"I don't care what people said" zoro stated darkly. "I've never regretted doing anything in my life. I will survive and do what I want"

"then join my crew! You're the first person in my crew! We'll get out of here" Luffy exclaimed as he smiled positively.

"No! damn it you're so stubborn" zoro said frustrated by luffy.

"hm…." Luffy folded his arms and said "But I already decide that you'll be my crewmate."

"You can't decide that!" Zoro yelled, completely losing his cool

"Hn… you use sword right?" luffy asked him out of blue

"yeah.. but that bastard marine's son took them" zoro slumped

"I'll take your sword back but you must join my crew!" luffy brightly grin at him.

Zoro's speechless at first he think this kid is Stupid and naïve, and now he's blackmailing him?  
"You're a son of devil you know?" zoro grin widely

"fine do whatever you want, the base is that way" with that luffy goes to the base leaving Coby with Zoro.

* * *

"You stupid! To the right! I warning you all once again if that statue broke I'll have your heads!" Captain Morgan threatened his underlings.  
The marines are just hastily said "yes sir!".

"Woaaahh!" a blur of red and blue pass through them and crashing to the statue much to the marines' horror and shock. Captain morgan just stand there he can't believe what just happened, he directed his glare at the thing—person that crashing his divine statue. A boy around 16 or 17 standing up and proceed to says a not so full hearted "Sorry" and running off to somewhere in the base.

The marines even himself still in dumbstruck when captain morgan finally snap himself and scream at his men to capture the intruder who dares to broke his statue.

"Man.. this place is confusing" luffy mumbled to himself while running around the base until he see a familiar mop of blond.  
"hey, it you!" luffy shouted at him, and the blond finally realized luffy's existence and tried running for his life but it's too late because luffy already caught his collarbone.  
"I was looking for you!" Luffy said cheerfully. "Come with me" Luffy said as he dragging helmeppo. Helmeppo could only scream in terror.

"you're gotta tell me where's zoro's sword" luffy said as he focused onwards.

"I'll tell you! I'll tell you! Just stop dragging me!" helmeppo yelled for mercy.

Luffy stopped and looking at helmeppo expectantly while helmeppo gasping for air.  
"It's in my room. we just passed it."

"Why didn't you tell sooner! Geez…" Luffy complained.

"Don't move" several marines shouted at Luffy as they pointed their riffles (A/N: it's riffles right?) at him. "Release lord Helmeppo immediately!"  
"No" Luffy simply stated as he lifted Helmeppo and held him in front of him like shield. "You can shoot if you want".

Helmeppo screaming like crazy and order the marines to not shoot, the marines can't do anything as luffy ran passed them still using helmeppo as shield  
after walking –and dragging- a few feet luffy back to the room he just passed and opened it harshly, Helmeppo's room is really…. _Girly_ but luffy pay no heed to that and proceed to dumped the passed out helmeppo in it who immediately passed out. He sees three sword on the table and stop briefly until shrugging off and take all three sword with him.

"Roronoa Zoro's execution will be started!" a marine-most likely captain morgan- shouted as an attention, luffy look outside to see marines readying themselves to shoot at zoro and coby.

"Gomu gomu no ROCKET!" he rocketed outside and stand in front of zoro just before the gun fired off. Luffy proceed to bounce all the bullets that fired at zoro, making zoro widened his eyes at luffy ' _what the heck'_.

Zoro couldn't believe his eyes and asked at Luffy terrifiedly  
"What Are You?!"

"shihi… I ate gomu gomu no mi! I'm a rubberman!" Luffy exclaimed happily. ' _what the heck he said it just like it's an everyday occurrence! Wait… maybe it is everyday occurence for him' Z_ oro thought.

"here I brought the swords I don't know which is yours so I took all three of it."

"All three is mine, I use three sword style" Zoro stated, Luffy confused at first but shrugged it off and trying to untie zoro.

"A devil fruit huh? So it's not a myth. Men! What are you waiting for?! If bullets don't worked then use sword!" marines are all running toward them.  
"Hey! What the hell are you doing? Hurry up an untie me already!"

"um… ugh.. it's strange the knot is getting tighter" Luffy said as he sweatdropped and stare at the ropes dumbly.

"Idiot! Just give me my sword!" the marines are already near the, when Luffy give Zoro his sword, Zoro proceed to cut the rope immadiately with a flick of his wrist proceed to take the remaining sword out of luffy and fending off mid-swing attacks from at least twenty marines, luffy looked impressed by his skill.

"Listen to me… I'm indeed agreed to join your crew but I have my own ambitions and if you stand in the way of my dream I'll make you apologized on the tip of my sword" Zoro said menacingly as he locking eyes with luffy.

"what's your dream?" Luffy asked lightly.

 **"To be the Best Swordman In the World** " Zoro exclaimed proudly.  
Luffy smile at him still locking eyes "I expect no less from my swordman! Because **I'm gonna become the pirate king!** " Luffy exclaimed Loudly and proudly. Zoro smirked at his captain's dream, of course zoro expected no less from his captain too… _his captain,_ never in the wildest dream zoro think he would call someone his captain but here he is.  
"I won't stand in the way of your dream! You can have my word! Shihihi".

First nakama's already obtained.

* * *

 **and that's .. thank you all for all you favs! ^_^  
so how's it? Great? Good? Bad? is it suck? am i have to stop writing? (horohorohoro~ she's funny when negative like that! [me:Perona!])  
** **and Please Review, I would appreciate it... It may raise my spirit!**

With love [Alsheon]


	4. Temporary Navigator!

**Hello~ ehehe... sorry for the late Update you see the yesterday me is really lazy... just the thought about sit in front of computer make me sick yeah... I got a headache and my father was all like "Let's go to Doctor" and i was like "Hell No! It's just a headache nothing I can't handle!". and i actually wanna post new chapter in new year eve... but my eyes give up on 10:30 p.m so here the chapter**

 **I Changed the plot.. I hope you didn't mind…**

Chapter 3:  
Their boat sailing calmly getting carried by waves and winds… too calm.  
after defeat Captain Morgan and _'Encouraging'_ Coby to became Marine they leave Shells town upon request of commander ripper the marine in charge after morgan's defeat.  
"Zoro~~ I'm Hungry~ *growl*" Luffy whined to his most likely sleeping firstmate.

Shut up! and you think whose fault it is?! You eat all our supply in one go! Damn it. If there's someone who must complaining right now it's me! how long we reach a land anyway?" zoro grumbled as he close his eyes again.

"who knows? we let the wind pick us wherever it want, it more adventure" Luffy said as he laid on his back.

Zoro continue to close his eyes and said "If we found Island we can restock. And what kind of pirate are you?! A pirate who didn't know anything about navigating."

Luffy ignoring zoro as he see a giant bird on the sky  
"Zoro! Look!" luffy exclaimed and zoro open his eyes to see toward what luffy's pointing.  
"An Island! Yay! Island!" Luffy exclaimed excitedly.  
"Finally! I though we'll gonna die starved in this sea…" zoro said as he rowing the boat to direction of the island.

* * *

Time skip  
"What's up with this island..? so quiet… OI Luffy! Don't run off somewhere. We need to restock remember?" zoro said and luffy whined about zoro being 'stingy and not fun'  
"tch… what am i? I thought after join with him I'm being a pirate… to me I like a babysitter now…" zoro mumbled frustatedly

"oooh are you guys here for sightseeing? A tourist" an old voice calling to them.

Zoro sharply turned around and see and old man smiling at them with kind expression.  
"oh.. no we're here for restocking our supply. Btw old man, mind to tell me what island is this?" zoro asked trying to be polite –at least he's trying-.

"this is Orange Town.. you're here for restocking? But I'm really sorry this island is under a pirate's terror so most of the villager is hiding away and/or temporary moving away from this island." The old man said sadly.

"you guys must hiding too, come with me" the old man lead them to the island.

"Old man do you have food?" Luffy asked miserably looking hopefull at the old man. The old man just chuckled and give hime some snack from a bag he brought with him.

"Oh! Where's my manner.. I'm Boodle (A/N:oh well, at least I tried to remember his name), I'm the mayor of Orange town." The old man, mayor Boodle exclaimed.

"I'm Luffy and this is zoro" Luffy introduced himself and zoro

"By the way old man.. you said there's pirate in this island right?" Luffy asked interested in the topic as he munch on the snack

"yeah… it's Buggy Pirate I heard they all really enraged because a girl steal their chart and they suspected that the girl is stopped in this island and they terroring this island ever since then which is 2 days ago" The old man answered.

"hn…. Oh! zoro look! A dog!" luffy pointed at a dog that sit stiffly in front of a shop not moving an inch.

"Doggy! Doggy! Sit down-" luffy didn't continue his word as the dog take and swallow luffy's snack that he hold in his hand.

"What the- Give me back my snack you stupid dog!" Luffy already brawling with the dog and zoro just stare at it indifferently..

"Wait! Don't hurt Chou-chou!" the mayor exclaimed.

With that the mayor proceed to why chou-chou didn't move even an inch from in front of the store because it's his late owner's place and chou-chou really treasuring this place and didn't want anyone messing it. Though not even zoro and luffy sure must be touched by this story or not because the mayor talking about it out of nowhere... they didn't even asked about it!. But out of respect they listen to the sad stories.

When the three of them continue their journey to this 'hiding place' as the mayor dubbed it. Luffy feel bored and decide to wondering off without zoro or the mayor knowing it.

"Waaah!" a girly scream sounded from one of the alley, luffy being a curious person he was decide to see what's happening.

"Finally found you little girl! Captain buggy must be happy to hear this" a man exclaimed excitedly. But before he can drag the orange haired girl, the girl kicked him on where sun don't shine and proceed to making escape plan when she sees luffy and run behind him.

"I'll leave it to you" she said as five men run to attack them. Luffy didn't know what he must doing just beat all five men into a pulp.

* * *

"Phew! I thought I'm done for" the girl exclaimed  
"Who're you?" Luffy said as he look at the girl strangely, the feel unnerved and proceed to introduced herself.  
'I'm nami! thanks for helping me! You really are a lifesaver" she said. She would say more if it's isn't because a growling sound that came from luffy's stomach.  
"You're hungry?" luffy just nodded lamely.  
"Come on! You saved me just now, I'm gonna treats you!" luffy just follow her eagerly.

"Thank you for saving me earlier" Nami said gratefully

"Why did they after you? Did you pirate too?" Luffy asked

"What?! No way in the hell I'm gonna be a pirate! I hate them… I'm just… take their belonging without their permission." She said carefully

"hn… so you're a thief?" luffy asked (but more like stated) lightly.

"You can call it that way… but I'm just stealing from pirate! So you can call me Pirate thief" the girl exclaimed proudly.

"eh? but this house is empty without occupant and we eat from here… isn't it mean—"

"No! we just take something we need I'm pretty sure the owner wouldn't mind" Nami stated hopefully.

"So What do you steal from them?" luffy asked as he stuffing some food to his mouth munching on it ungracefully.

"It's grandline's chart… I need to collect much money if I have this grandline's chart I can go to grandline where there must be much more treasure in there" nami stated determinedly.

"So.. you know how to navigating?" Luffy asked again after me swallow all food on his mouth, and proceed to stuff some more food.

"Heh. I'm the best Navigator you can found around" Nami exclaimed proudly and smugly.

"Cool! Join my crew then!" Luffy exclaimed at her.

"Excuse me? Hm… I'll think about it.. but, wait… crew?" Nami asked confusedly, she's totally lost.

"Pirate crew!" Luffy exclaimed as it's the best thing in the world.

Nami widened her eyes in shock and shock (yes I stated that twice) and Hate. "What!? You're a pirate!? Hell no! I Hate pirates, and I don't wanna be one!" Nami screamed in hate.  
"Why? Come on! I need navigator with you I have my second nakama! There's three of us". Luffy said as he attached to nami's leg  
"Don't count me in!" nami dragged her leg behind her.

"Luffy!" Nami turn to the voice and found a green haired man with three sword running toward them and pull luffy from her leg and scream at him

"Where the heck have you been you little devil!" the green haired man shook luffy madly.

"Uwaaah! zoro, stop it I'm getting dizzy" and with that zoro release him and realize nami's presence.

"Who're you?" zoro asked rudely.

"Zoro, her name is name she's our navigator!" Luffy exclaimed lightly.

"Oh, is that so?" zoro said looking at nami.

"Like hell! I'm not your navigator!" Nami shouted at them but luffy ignored her.

"What's happen zoro?" Luffy turn to ask at zoro.

"Right the mayo—" before Zoro can finish that sentence there's a loud explosion sound.  
"what the-?"

the three of them run toward the sound and found a few house burned down or ruined. At the center of mess chou-chou whining loudly that sounds like crying and the mayor is there calming him down…  
"Ossan.. what happened?" Luffy asked the mayor.

"that pirates shooted a cannon at this place and everything is gone… even chou-chou's owner's belonging that chou-chou have been protecting all this time.  
Nami felt her blood hot she's really mad at pirates right now.

To everyone's surprise Luffy run at chou-chou's place, making zoro shout for him to come back and mayor shout at him it's dangerous, and after a few seconds he emerged from the ruins with a few scratch.

Nami releasing her anger at luffy, "oh? you didn't die? Too bad I really hope you're get burned to ashes in there! At least there'll be one less pirate in this world! you see? It's what filthy pirate do! They just do what they want! And terrorizing villagers and innocent people they are just a rubbish!" Nami shouted at him. Zoro would try to stop her but he's too busy paying attention at his captain, who are walking calmly to chou-chou while ignoring nami.

Nami stopped her ranting as she stare at the crouching luffy who give chou-chou a… box of dog food.  
"Here… I'm sorry It's the only one I can save… the others already burned down.." Luffy said softly.

Nami shocked to hear that and become silent…  
Zoro smirk at his captain's behavior it's so tiny but you can see a proud glint in his eyes.  
Nami goes to luffy and said "Sorry for misunderstanding you just now" she looked down in shame.  
"it's okay" Luffy answered lightly

"Ossan… do you know where this pirate resided?"

"Yeah… it's on the south of this island…? Why is it young man?" the mayor asked in bewilderment.

"I'm gonna beat this pirate and make them go away from this island, nami! You'll be our Navigator!"

"Hell No! but… I think I may help you for a bit".

when luffy wanna take a step toward the pirate's pirate residing place the mayor stopped him saying that he can't make luffy involved and want to against the pirate alone… luffy beat him to unconscious.

"Zoro! Let's kick this pirate's ass!" Luffy exclaimed loudly as he running toward the direction. Zoro smirked as he unsheated his katanas  
"Aye Captain!".

 **Ah! Before I forgot.. Nami will only become temporary Navigator because Luffy and Zoro didn't have sense of direction.  
and I'm gonna skip Luffy vs Buggy… Because it's boring… and the thought about writing buggy's script didn't excite me hope you don't mind?...**


	5. In search for a Chef!

Chapter 4:

"What're you doing?" Nami asked Luffy who directing a cannon to some Rock in distant. They just beat down Buggy Pirates and Nami suggested to them to steal the Ship and so they did.

"I'm gonna shot down that rock maybe there's gonna be treasure in there" Luffy stated innocently, actually that's a good reasoning who knows maybe there's treasure under or in that rock.

"Don't be ridiculous! If you can't aim you'll just gonna harm innocents!" Nami said as she pulling Luffy… well technically Luffy's cheek because Luffy wouldn't budge.

*BAM*  
"oops!" Luffy said as he accidentally fire the cannon but hit the rock even though it's a little missed.  
"did you see that? Zoro! Nami! I hit it!" Luffy exclaimed and look at his crewmate expectantly for cheer.

"Yes, Yes you did it captain" Zoro stated sleepily. As he decide to sleep in the cabin.

"Don't encourage him! Zoro! Luffy you can't just fire things like that! Who knows maybe we need that in the future!" Nami scolded Luffy while pulling at Luffy's collar shirt.

"Damn You!" a man suddenly emerged to the ship deck. "How dare you! Let me tell you I'm the famous bounty hunter many pirate already dies in my hands, and some no named pirate like you dare to challenge me!?" He exclaimed furiously

"What're you talking about?" Luffy asked, confused with this man who damaging the ship with his sword. "And stop damaging the ship! We need it you know?!" he shouted

"Shut Up! I'm gonna kill you" before a fight can break out Zoro emerging from below the deck

"What happened?!" Zoro asked as he scratching his head

"Eh? Zoro-aniki!?" The stranger exclaimed.

Zoro glance at the stranger and immediately remember the stranger  
"oooh! Yosaku (A/N: It's Yosaku right? Or is it Johnny?) Long time no see where's Johnny? You two always stick with each other" Zoro exclaimed with smile on his face…. A rare sight.  
Yosaku's face immediately fell as zoro mentioned Johnny.  
"Aniki! Johnny is terribly sick! He's gonna die! Uwaaah!" Yosaku cried.

"what?" Zoro asked in bewilderment.

"yes! When I took him to rest on top that rock some people fire at us" he spat furiously looking at Luffy whom now felt really awkward  
"I'm Sorry! I don't know there's someone on that rock" Luffy exclaimed

"Where's this friend of yours now then? You didn't leave him there right?" Nami asked.

"Of course not! I brought him here!"

"then let me see him, maybe I can't help" Nami stated.

"Really? Thank you Aneki!" Yosaku exclaimed gratefully

"Don't call me Aneki!"

"How's him Aneki? He's really sick this days, his teeth is falling off, his old wound is open back, and (A/N:whatever I'm not doctor….yet) is he gonna die Aneki!?" Yosaku shout pityfullly. Nami take a one good look at Johnny and already knows what he got.

"Idiot! He won't gonna die! It's scurvy! Luffy bring the lemons in store" Nami command.

"what? What's scurvy?" Yosaku asked as Luffy come back with hand full of lemons.

"It's means you lack of vitamin C, in the past it's an incurable disease because the sailor in the past seldom brought enough fruits with them but now it can be cured if you consumed enough vitamin C" Nami explained as she squeezed the Lemon onto johnny's mouth.

In a second Johnny revived and jumping around joyfully with Yosaku and Nami screamed at them it's not gonna cure that fast.

"But we really need someone to maintain our intake. So we don't get sick easily" Nami said

"Hm… that's right… we need tasty food" Luffy said as zoro nodding beside him.

"Right… we need good booze too" Zoro said signaling his approval.

"That's not what I mean!"

"ah! If you searching for chef, we know the best place… right Johnny?"

"Right! It's in the Floating Restaurant Baratie! We know where it's stopped!"

"Really? Then let's go get a Chef!" Luffy shouted excitedly.

* * *

"Stop it!" Luffy said as the marines' in front of him firing cannon balls at him.  
"Gomu Gomu no Fuusen!" Luffy's body expanding and bouncing the coming cannon balls to the distance…. And that distance is the floating restaurant. "Crap!" Luffy said as he shrinking to his normal size.  
Long story short the marines backed down with a reason because he have a date.

* * *

"Is someone died!" Luffy exclaimed as he looking at the ruined ceiling.

"You! You must pay everything you broke brat!" Zeff is really need a rest after all of this.

"What?! It's not my fault blame the marines! Just because we used buggy's sail doesn't mean we're Buggy pirates!"

"Whatever! You're easier to blame to, so pay back brat! You broke the roof"

"It's you who broke it though!" and the argument's break loose.

"You must pay for the damage!"

"I don't have money" Luffy stated lightly.

"hmmm" Zeff look back at the brat… and looking at his appearance he isn't lying about no having any money. "Fine! But you must work here to pay your debt"

"Fine then! One week!" Luffy stated positively

"You look at your damage boy it's more than One week!"

"Two week?"

"*sigh* One year. You must work here for one year" Zeff stated firmly

"WHAT!? Are you kidding me?! I'm gonna be pirate king! I can't waste my time!" Luffy refuse the offer. In this moment a beautiful pink haired girl choose to come in.

"What happened? It's so noisy here… What happened to the roof old man?" The girl asked as she stare at the roof blantantly.

"The boy over here broke it, now he's gonna paying it up. here's your uniform boy!" he throw an outfit at Luffy who easily catch it.  
"Bonney, you're gonna be his watcher" without listen to Bonney's agreement he leaves the room, he really need some booze he can feel headache coming from the straw-hatted boy.

"What?" Bonney still can't registered what the old man said.  
"Wait what?! Oh heck no! I ain't baby sitter Old man!" but it's too late. She turn to look at an undressing Luffy.

"In the name of Pepperoni Pizza What the fuck are you doing?!" she shouted in bewilderment. Luffy just look at her confusedly.

"Changing clothes" he stated simply. Bonney resist the urge to facepalmed at this. _'well of course you're changing clothes even a stupidest person would know that, Captain obvious!'._

"No… what I meant was: why here!? No! don't you dare to continue undressing yourself stop it!" Bonney stopped Luffy in the state where he already wear the shirt uniform but still in his blue short (A/N:what's the name of it? I'm not a fashion person, I'm a simple person).

"just…. Wait until I'm out of room, damn it didn't your parents teach you so?" Bonney asked. Luffy just tilting his head at Bonney.

"No?" _'this kid didn't have parents? Shit I'm hitting the wall but he didn't look sad'_ "Somebody? aren't there somebody teach you manners?" she asked in hope.

"I don't know perhaps Makino explain it to me, but I always forgot most of it! Shihihihi" He smiled goofily. _'what the- never mind it's his life, not like I care though'_ Bonney thought.

"Okay…? if you're ready I'm outside the door". This going to be really long day She just can feel it.

* * *

 **so... actually my school has just started, and it make me exhausted (Mai: seriously it just for 5 hours! stop acting spoiled | Icy: you're the one who spoilt her the most.. *glance sharply at Mai*) and my sister acting like a bitch... she doesn't wanna share the tablet! The nerves of her! and now i just need a voodoo doll and take some of her (Nat: Als! stop it! who the hell teach about voodoo doll!? | Me: You and Darrie?).  
I need to tell you. please don't expect from me too update this often... (Fi: But you already wr- *dump cold water into her mouth* | Me: Fire Queen please shut up... | Other queens: She use her title!?) and oh boy... did i see a storm come to here (Thun: It's indeed a storm) Oh CRAP! i need to fast!  
**

 **Sorry for the grammar error! it's my very first fanfic you see!  
and thanks for the review! it's make me happy i really wanna reply it but i gotta be fast! OMG i can hear the rumbles... (Me: Thun stop the storm! | Thun: It's the god's will! i have no power!) oh no...**

 **anyway thanks for Reading it |Love You All|**


	6. a Chef! and second Nakama

**One Piece is not mine! I'm not as genius as Oda!**

 **The Cover is not mine! I don't even know how to edit! *cries in the corner***

 **Here is the ch.5 I hope you guys wouldn't mind any grammar error cuz' ya know this is my very first fanfic!**

Chapter 5:

"Luffy! Stop breaking things!" Bonney shouted heatedly at the grinning care-free teenager.

"Sorry! It's slippery" Luffy said with a goofy smile on his face and didn't look like he's sorry at all.

"Just stop already! You're just making more damage!" it just about what? Fifteen minutes? And he already broke 7 plates, 4 glasses, and 1 flower vas! Seriously is the old man Zeff losing his mind already when making this boy work for him!?

"Really? I can stop is it lunch time already?" Luffy asked excitedly, smiling at the idea of lunch.

"where the heck did you get that idea? And NO!" Bonney feel headache coming damn that old man for assign her for this kind of thing, Luffy is worse than any baby in this world, seriously she rather being a babysitter than Luffy-sitter, at least baby won't broke this many things in Fifteen minutes and ask for lunch for every 5 minutes, aaah Lunch… thinking about that word making her hungry too, damn it Luffy!.

And in that moment a group of people enter the restaurant.  
"Guys!" Luffy called out to them.

"Luffy! You're get In trouble again didn't you." Zoro stated with smirk on his face, Luffy pouted at him.

"if you guys okay I think we'll gonna stay in this place for a few days until that old man release me from my debt" Luffy stated lightly.

"Go Luffy-aniki! You can do it!" Yosaku and Johnny cheered for him.

"You're too gullible you know?" Nami said to him.

"shihihi"

"you guys are his friends?" Bonney asked

"ah! Yes… unfortunately. Hope he didn't cause you too many troubles" Nami said in good nature.

"Too many troubles huh? So you already expected him to get in troubles?" Bonney asked apparently amused by her statement.

"It's Luffy" Zoro stated simply. "he's bound to get in trouble sooner or later".

"Sadly you're right.. he already give me troubles. Oy! Luffy come here you're in work!" she said as she dragging Luffy to the kitchen.

* * *

A few hours already passed after Luffy and Zeff argument.  
in that hours Luffy already get introduced to Sanji, that Furbody guy (yes… I know that guy's name is Fullbody) get kicked out by Sanji, and Luffy succeed make Bonney bumps her head bumping her head to the wall . And so on.

"Bonney-Chwan are you okay milady? What did you got there" The blonde cooks, Sanji asked as he pointed to a sake bottle on Bonney's hand. It's not like he didn't knew that is sake bottle he just wanna know why she have it.

"Migraine… I got migraine" Bonney moaned pitifully and pick her head from table.

Sanji would help her if not because Nami called out for him to take an order for orange juice.  
"Yes! My beautiful Angel from Heaven Nami-swan ! ".

It just a normal day seriously… but then a man enter baratie and demand for food.

"Bring me Food! Quick! Bring me Food" He rudely demand.

The Patty comes up to him.  
"did you have any money with you sir?" he asked with no-so-polite tone. The man silence for a while and answered

"No, I don't have any money with me… did you accept items?" he asked but get kicked out by patty.

"You! I'm Krieg's pirates' commander!" he shouted

"I don't care whether you're a pirate or not, if you don't have money to pay get out of here" Patty stated.

"Please… I'm starved I will pay it later!" he said, but he still get kicked out.. the chefs are cheering for Patty, while Luffy just watched the scene in silence… but then he saw Bonney and Sanji Nodding to each other as in understanding and retreat to the kitchen.

* * *

===Outside===

"here… eat it.." Bonney said as she slide the food plate gently near the Stranger,Gin. Gin look at the food and raise an eyebrow.

"I don't need Pity" he said

"We don't pity you… we just have our own motto, we can't let someone starved, whoever that someone are" Sanji said as he lit up his cigarette, with that Gin eat the whole dish gratefully, unknown to them Luffy watch all of this unfold from the balcony while grinning.

"Hey you two!" he called out as he walked to them. Sanji and Bonney look at the newcomer.

"Join my crew!" yep, he said it lightly.

Sanji and Bonney who didn't know what the heck is he means could only stare at him in bewilderment even sanji drop his cigarette _'what?'_

"You two are cool! I just saw you feed this man so, join my Pirate crew!" He exclaimed.

""What!?"" the young chefs stare at Luffy in bewilderment. ' _what the heck?'_

"No way I'm gonna be a pirate!" Bonney exclaimed loudly.

"I can't go out from here!" Sanji exclaimed in the same tone.

"But you're cool join my crew and be my chefs, if not both, then one of you is fine.." Luffy stated lightly even though he's still hope both of them would join his crew.

"Listen I would never go out from this restaurant and neither are you can take Bonney-chwa-" Sanji get cutted as Owner Zeff called out for him from upstairs. "Oy! Little eggplant! come here for a bit!"

"Yeah! Yeah! Bonney-chwan take care, don't listen to this brat" with that Sanji go to upstairs, not without giving luffy a warning glare of course.

"...So, now it's only you left, wanna join my cr-"

"No!I refuse" She stated firmly.

"what?! No! I refuse!" Luffy said no less firm than Bonney

"what? Refuse what?" Bonney asked in bewilderment.

"I refuse your Refusal!"

"what the-? Whatever I can't understand you logic, but listen here Luffy, I can't become the pirates I have my reasons" Bonney said in worried tone while looking at any directions other than luffy.

"What's your reasons?" Luffy asked lightly.

"It's none of your business!"

"Wha-? You just said to listen!".

"I can't and won't be a pirate!" Bonney said firmly.

"Don't you have a dream" Luffy asked, Silence occured after that question was asked.

"I have... but I already let it go, It's impossible..." she said as he stare at the sea.

"I'm gonna become Pirate King!" Bonney looked at Luffy like he's crazy.

"See? My dream almost impossible too but I WILL BECOME PIRATE KING!" Luffy shouted out to heaven. "Whatever your dream is...you would reach it, I think your dream wouldn't be crazier than mine right? Ace always said my dream is the craziest but not impossible. And there's Zoro too. We will help each other to reach our dream." For a brief seconds Bonney saw a hope in Luffy…

"We will become the most free people in the sea, No one will bind us" Luffy continue his words unknown to him Bonney Widening her eyes and look at Luffy with eyes full of hopes. Luffy words just now, she got a feeling that it's not just some empty babbling of a cheerful teenager. Maybe, just maybe this is her chance.

"Really? Do you really think you're that strong? There's so much people in this sea, the most dangerous sea: Grandline. Have so much Talented and Strong People, do you think you could survive?" Bonney asked with smirk on her beautiful face.

"I Will… We Will" Luffy said confidently, Bonney smiled at this.

"Excuse me Young man did you just said you wanna become the pirate king" Gin asked Luffy while cleaning his mouth with sleeve, Bonney almost screamed in shock she already forgot about Gin's presence.

"Yes, I did. Why ossan?" Luffy asked lightly, didn't fazed by Gin talking so suddenly.

"That's mean you're going to Grandline right?" Gin said

"of course"

"It's better you don't go there" and then Gin proceed to tell how a fleet of five thousand people get erased in grandline by one person. Even though Gin already told him the story Luffy didn't seem fazed, while Bonney had her eyes widened but didn't seems really surprised.

"It's my dream to become pirate king if I don't go to grandline then how I become pirate king? Sorry Ossan I'm still going". Gin seemed disturbed about the fact that a teenager go to grandline but shrugged it off and bid them farewell.

"Luffy…" Bonney called out to him.

"eh?"

"I Think, I will join your crew." Bonney stated cooly, when he heard this Luffy grinning widely that it's seems hurt.

"Oooouuh! My chefs! You're my 3rd Nakama! Wait actually 2nd because Nami wasn't certain yet but Whatever!"

"Wait! You just have three? No, I mean, just two Crew including me? Are you really a pirate?"

"You met them already right?"

"But I thought the rest of your crew is somewhere!"

"Yep! They're somewhere.. And we'll find them" Bonney stunned with his words so it just the four of them including Bonney but the Nami girl wasn't certain yet so, it just three, a really little number for pirate crew.

"After my debt and that old man is paid off we'll set sail!" Luffy exclaimed excitedly, waking Bonney from her stunned state.

"Well, Fine then! I'm ready whenever you say Captain!" Her new life will begin and she got a feeling this will be really exciting she can't wait for it.

* * *

 **AUTHOR RELEASING THE STRESS! ZONE! and hoping her readers would be her vent.**

 **I Hate My Life! (Nat:ehem... als.) oh...**

Hey Guys! I know that i say i'll take a long time to update but i just wanna to update this one chapter and take a rest from for... um...  
one or so week!

 **You see my Health Legislation teacher is a bitch! i hate her but at the same time i didn't. owh! and my entrepreneurship** **(lol i didn't know what it's name in english but that's the name in my language) teacher is a bitch too seriously it just what?  
One week! one week since the school started and she said we'll have practice in the second week!yes you heard me right! I hate her!**

 **Fuck her! fuck every teachers that assign their students to work in a group (Fi: You jut a loner in general | Me: Shut your trap Fire Queen!) and i have a practice in wednesday (second week of school too!) for P** **harmaceutical Basic! but i'll let it slide since i don't really mind getting knowledge about medicines. But** **entrepreneurship! Are You Kidding Me! and then i don't even have reference book for my homework! (Nirina: actually if you just walk for 25 meters you'll arrive in library and if you just throw that shy personality of yours you can borrow the book! | Me: That's Too Troublesome!) Anyone! if headache and stress could be selled i'm gonna sell it now! (Windy: but then again who the heck would buy headache and stress? if headache maybe some people that wanna fake sick but stress? wait... ahahahaha | Me:Shut up! don't laugh at my misery!)**

 **so guys... see you around a week or two... ^_^ (|-forced smile| | Me: who the heck give me this sign? Fi! Darrie!)**


	7. The strongest Swordman's appraisal

**PLEASE READ THE END NOTES!**

Chapter 6:

~=The Next Day In The Afternoon=~

Luffy didn't like it…. He didn't like working in this place, yeah sure the foods are nice, wait scratch that the foods are Amazing! But that braided moustache old man didn't let him touch the foods anymore.  
his mood are getting darker as he pouting in one of the corner observing the chefs cook the dishes… the dished that he can't eat. Bonney observing Luffy from afar and chuckled in good nature as her now-captain drooling over some foods.

It's a really normal day, without Luffy (too much) whining about food , without Luffy breaking dozen of food utensils, without Sanji disrespect another (absolutely) man costumers. The calmness break when there's someone screaming about pirate ship coming this way.

Bonney looked tense as she readying for battle, she have an idea that this pirate isn't coming for a friendly lunch, but she dropped her stance when she sees Gin coming aboard the ship with a weak-looking man carried on his shoulder.

"Please… give us food, he's really starving. Hurry up!" he exclaimed loudly for the chef to hear. Patty come to them.

"what make us sure, _that_ wouldn't attack us afterwards?" he said with cold glint in his eyes. Gin only look at him in disbelief and exclaimed that his captain really weak right now.

"you think I'm an idiot? That man is Foul-play Krieg the so-called-notorious pirate right? Like hell we're gonna feed him" the other chefs on backround cheering for Patty extremely pleased with his sassy attitude to the pirates. But in this moment Sanji walk on and give a plate of food to the pirate, while gin extremely grateful, the chefs are really angry at sanji for giving ' _the pirate scum'_ as they dubbed, food.

"Silence everyone! Sanji is right for giving them food! We're chefs! We can't let anyone starving" Bonney exclaimed as she stood up for Sanji.

"Thank you Bonney-chan" Sanji whisper with a small smile. The chefs are still complaining until the not-so-long-ago-weakened pirate stand up and wipe his mouth.

"ah.. what a good food." He smirk, "now I'm recharged again". He looked around Baratie for a bit while 'hm-ing' and then exclaimed "haha! It's a good ship. I'll take it" he smirked evilly when saying this. The chefs looked alarmed and get ready with their stace, sanji come up to him to stop him but got kicked out the way.

"Sanji!" Bonney called in worry.

"What the heck happen in here!" Owner Zeff got out from his office and look at the noisy event in his restaurant.

"Ah! Y-you're! R-red leg Zeff!" the pirate which apparently named and tittled as 'Don Krieg' exclaimed. Zeff's eyebrow twitched, he seems unnerved with his old tittle.

"I'm just a normal Head chefs in here." And this turned into another full blown nagging of krieg and a few smart comeback from Owner Zeff (that the author couldn't careless to write and remember). In short Krieg asked..- I'm sorry scratch that, Krieg Rudely demand the chefs for 100 people worth food which Zeff granted but with condition he must go away from here, which is careless for Zeff because Krieg isn't tittled as 'Foul-Play Krieg' for nothing.

* * *

Read the end notes!

* * *

"Men! We'll attack the ship and claim it, and we're gonna stole the Grandline log book!" He said wickedly as his men cheering. The krieg's pirate are about to raid Baratie when suddenly-

The ship that just brought 100 people in it got sliced up in half. Every chef's jaws dropped- scratch that everyone's jaws dropped.

"Whoa! W-what happened? The ship! The ship is splitted up in half!" One of the chefs loudly exclaimed.

"wha-what!?" Bonney can't thinking of anything despite she know there's so many people out there that can outmatched Krieg (so much) but- people who can split a galleon in half? No, she never seen it.

"aah!" Luffy panicked as he run out to check his ship –well technically buggy's ship, but he didn't have any ship right now nor having money to buy a new one- only to find an empty spot. "e-EH!" he yelled as he looked around.

"Luffy-aniki!" Johnny (or Yosaku, [you can't expect much memory from me]) called him.

"huwaaah! Luffy aniki! We're sorry! Nami-aneki—Nami-aneki is..." Luffy couldn't heard anymore because his wailing

"Nami is what?" by this moment Zoro had already joined them, along with Bonney who seems curious.

"Nami-aneki has stoled the ship!" Yosaku exclaimed making Luffy's jaw dropped "Eeeeh!?"

"what the—" Zoro said. "how?"

"she deceived us, *sob* *sob* we're so stupid! We're sorry" and he wailing again. Luffy's eyes hardened.

"What? A Mutiny?" Bonney asked. She already met this name girl when Luffy called out to them yesterday, and she (Nami) didn't strike her as a traitor, _'well you can't judge the book by it's cover I guess'_.

Zoro glance at Bonney "what's your problem?" he stated. Bonney look at him funny.

"woah! Easy there moss ball, and for your information your captain recruit me as the crew's cook" she said with smug grin on her face. Zoro widened his eyes, apparently he didn't know any of it.

"Luffy! She's our cook?" he said as he point at Bonney who look ticked off by this.

"oh… yeah, she's our cook. I forgot to tell you" Luffy said absent-mindedly. "What's important now is… we must chase after Nami, I still can see the ship, Zoro and you two chase after her" he command them.

"tch. We didn't need tho chase after that woman Luffy, just leave that woman be." Zoro protested.

"Our deal with her isn't over yet. And she stole our ship, we gotta chase after her. I'm gonna be here for a while my debt with tall hat ossan aren't paid off yet." Luffy exclaimed with serious expression. Zoro couldn't do anything and readying himself to chase after Nami., but a yells stopped him.

"W-What Is That!" one of the chefs pointed at a mist that suddenly appear.

"Damn you! You followed us from Grandline" One of the pirates cussed loudly.

"Over anyone you can pissed on. It just has to be him" Owner Zeff stated grimly. "You disturbed his sleep, the man who can pierce anyone with his eyes, one of the Seven Warlords: Hawk-eyes Mihawk!".

"why are you doing it to us!" another one shouted.

There, In the middle of the mist a Boat sails calmly with a man sitting up on it with crossed legs. The man tilt his head enough for almost everyone can sees his eyes.

"To kill time" Mihawk finally answer the pirate after sometime.

"Damn you!" the pirates cussed after him.

Zoro stopped and widening his eyes when he sets his eyes on Mihawk.

"it's him" Zoro exclaimed softly.

"what? You know him?"

"he's the reason I became a pirate. The stongest swordman!." With that jump off.

"I've Never seen such a graceful movements" Zoro compliment his fellow swordman. Mihawk glance at him.

"There's no strength on swordplay based on force" Mihawk said neutrally.

"so, you're the one who split apart the ship right?" Zoro's grin grew wider

"of course".

"It's clear now.. you're the strongest!". "I set sail for only one reason. To meet you" Zoro continued ignoring Mihawk's glare on him.

"and, What is your goal?" Mihawk asked.

"To be the best!" Zoro exclaimed proudly

"how Foolish" Mihawk smirked.

"you got time to spare. Mind if we have a duel?" Zoro took out his swords while other peoples loudly exclaimed that he is the Demon pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro, but he ignored them.

Bonney widened her eyes it's impossible for him to win!. "You Foolish! There's no way you could win! Just back off already!".

"Luffy say something!" Bonney loudly exclaimed desperate to make her captain listen to her, but Luffy just stood there looking impassive but Bonney could see a worried glint on his eyes.

"Luffy-aniki, the ship is about to gone from the sight!" Yosaku reminded him, Luffy gritted his teeth and ignore Yosaku as he focused on Zoro. Yosaku give up to get his attention.

"How Foolish. If you really are a swordman you should know the difference in our skill before you even unsheated your swords. But I must asked you, why did you challenged me? Is it Courage? Or simply ignorance?" Mihawk said.

Zoro grinned at his question "My ambition drives me!". Johnny and Yosaku cheering for Zoro. Luffy said nothing while Bonney quietly observe the soon to be fight and occasionally throws glance at Luffy.

Zoro get enraged when Mihawk take out a little knife and exclaimed with that knife he can fight Zoro. And the fight's begin.

(A/N: okay lets switch to narration mode)

Zoro run at Mihawk with his sword ready to cut Mihawk's head but the sword got caught mid-swing by Mihawk, Zoro looking shocked by this turn of event.

"Zoro!" Luffy worriedly exclaimed. Johnny and Yosaku mussing about that move of Zoro never failed before.

Zoro finally broke away and swinging his sword ferociously at Mihawk who looked like he didn't even trying. With a flick of his wrist Mihawk pushed Zoro back causing him to fell onto the deck, Johnny and Yosaku yelld to Zoro to be serious.

The fight actually couldn't be called fight, Luffy stood there watching the fight silently shaking with Bonney beside him. Johnny and Yosaku were about to interfere the fight when Zoro get slived up to help Zoro but Luffy hold them.

"You're about to get sliced up, yet you didn't step back do you wish this blade to pierce your heart?" Mihawk asked.

"I don't know. I feel like if I step back the important oaths, and promises I made until now will gone waste."

"that's what defeat is."

"That's why I can't step back" Zoro chuckled.

"even if it means death?" Mihawk asked

"Death would be far better" Zoro stated. This statement seems to make Mihawk impressed but he still glared at Zoro.

"Boy state your name" He said as he seathed his blade (*cough*Knife*cough*).

"I'm Roronoa Zoro!" He said as he got his swords into position.

Mihawk grabbed his Black Sword (A/N: kya~ Kokuto Yoru!). "I will remembered it, It has been a while since I've seen such a strong will. As a reward, as a gesture to fellow swordman, I'll wield this Black Sword. The most powerful sword in the world, to end your life".

"I appreciate the gesture".

With that they charged at each other. Two of Zoro's swords shattered, Zoro take Wado Ichimonji off of his mouth, and turn his back to face mihawk. He spread his arm and smiled, surprising Mihawk.

"the scars on the back are swordmans' shame" Zoro stated.

Mihawk returned the smile seems satisfied with Zoro's statement. "Indeed". With that he slice Zoro making Luffy and the duo Pirate hunter yelled his name.

"damn you… DAMN YOU!" Luffy yelled as he launched himself to attack Mihawk before Bonney could stop him.

"Oh no… Luffy!" Bonney yelled, seriously she just joined the crew and she wants her crew to stay alive until she officially cook for them, thank you very much.

Mihawk easily dodge Luffy. "so you're the young swordman's comrade?" he said calmly as he looking at Luffy who tried his best to pull his head out of ship's rubble. "I'm Impressed with you for not interfering" Mihawk said in honest voice, he knew who this boy was, like that strawhat isn't gave away enough clue. Beside, the redhaired fool always talk about him when he's drunk. This boy's holding himself for not interfering he's impressed that the boy could be very thoughtful despite looking like an idiot.

Luffy finally got his head out of the rubbles and turned to glare at Mihawk and ready with his stance.

"There's nothing to be upset about. Your friend is alive" Mihawk informed. This seems to calm Luffy down, Luffy turned around to see Zoro being fished out of water by the duo hunter.

"Zoro!" Luffy exclaimed in relief. Bonney who catch the tone of his voice is exhale the breath that she didn't know she hold.

"it's still to early for you to die. My name is Hawk-eyes Mihawk! You are strong, but you still need much to learn! Find your true self! The true world! And become stronger! No matter how many years it takes, I will await you in your strongest form! Until that day you must horn your skill! Then, seek me out! Surpass me! RORONOA ZORO!" everyone even Zeff is shocked by this proclaimation.

Mihawk turned to Luffy. "you, What is your goal?"

"to become Pirate King" he said without missing a beat, and without hesitation as he blantantly stared at Mihawk's eyes, Mihawk smirked at him (A/N: Handsome… so Handsome | Nirina: Als! Snap out it!).

"that's harder than surpassing me" he said

"I don't care. I'm going become one anyway." Luffy stated. With so much maturity he can gather Luffy stuck his tongue at Mihawk who seemed amused rather than mad at it.

"He's Alive! Luffy! He's alive" Bonney exclaimed after she checked Zoro's pulse. Suddenly Zoro called out for Luffy.

"what is it Zoro?" Luffy loudly asked in worry.

Zoro tilted his Wado Ichimonji into the air, Bonney silently observe him. "Luffy… c-can y-you hear me?"

"yeah!"

"I'm Sorry for disappointing you," Zoro said in strained voice. "If I don't become strongest swordman in the world, it would be a disgrace for you, right? I've let you down please forgive me"

"I swear… from this moment forward… I will never lose again!" Zoro declared from his voice he sounds like crying, Bonney just silently observing cause she knows it's an important moment for her two crewmates.

"Until I defeated the strongest swordman I will never be defeated! Do you have a problem with that? Pirate King!?"

Luffy smiling widely at this "None!".

Mihawk also smiled and turned to leave. "you two make a good team. I hope to see you again someday" he tilted his head to look at the two teenager who interest him and then his eyes traveled to the pink haired girl beside Zoro. "heh… he really are great at choosing people" Mihawk mumbling as he silently glance at Luffy, then walked off to leave. Maybe he need a meeting with a certain red-haired idiot.

let me give you a hint for next chapter :"I hate Krieg"

* * *

 **I think I'm gonna tell you this.. No. it's not LuffyxBonney sorry! for the ones who're ship them! This fanfic would just about Nakama-ship and Family-ship (is that even a word?). well maybe on the future chapter there would be : Overprotective!Supernova to Luffy but in family way and possesive way to protect their captain**

 **and guys... er... sorry but i don't think i can update freely anymore from today onwards. well, fuck the teachers! i hate them!, my P.E teacher give a group assignment! WTF! It's an assignment about drugs! who the hell need to know about drugs when all you study everyday is about medicine AND Drugs! i don't need additional study! i hate group assignment! *cries loudly* everytime a teacher said 'group' i mentally crying!.**

 **i haven't finished my sewing assignment too! seriously teacher, we're health department Pharmacy! who the hell need to know about sewing a pieces of cloth together?! my biology teacher is a bitch too! at first i think i will enjoying my study with her! I'VE NEVER BEEN SO WRONG BEFORE! too much work! i got asma just because the thought of it!**

 **maybe two weeks? i dunno. beside I think i'm gonna slowing down my update pace. because i still didn't know the real story of Supernova i just know *possible spoiler* that Bonney maybe have some kind relationship to Whitebeard, Law's past is already known, while we don't know about the other, so I think why not slowing the pace? until the real story is out. Dammit Oda! give me some kind of spoiler! *getting chased by the whole One Piece fans*.**

* * *

 **BIG NEWS!**

 **I think about making an AU! One piece fanfic. about highschool life, possible Supernova centric, SHP will be Luffy's group of friends. Supernova is the worst generation students, Luffy would be the youngest out of them (he'll be freshman in highschool while the other supernovas are all sophomore years), getting called one of the worst generation because his record while in middle-school is very famous, but not many knows his face. Ace and Sabo would be 3rd year of highschool here! silently watching after their baby-brother in case he need help, they would appear randomly, and because they're in senior year they're not really that free to playing around with Luffy (well sabo is, while ace is didn't really mind to play with Luffy, but like hell Sabo let the prick monopolize Luffy for his own.) actually i make it when I fell bored in classroom, at first i intended to write down the ideas -because you know making an AU fanfic is hard because you didn't have a plot to follow-, but before i knew it I already write the prologue -_-" , (Icy: and you didn't paying any attention to the teacher |Me: Who cares!?)**

 **let me see how'd you think: (Preview)  
Grandline Highschool, a prestigious highschool with so many students attend to. But even though it's a prestigious school doesn't mean it's free from student's gang and violence, in fact violence seems to be one of the usual choice to solve a problem this school have an unwritten rule "If you can't withstand, you'll get Bullied". this school isn't just looking at the student's grade but also the student's strength.**

 **a few unspoken rules are so much in this schools a fews is " Never Messed with old teachers, they look** **vulnerable but they still a monster" , "If you bumped into duo demon brothers who're grinning, Run" , "Never Messed with one of the Supernova, they aren't called The Worst Generation for nothing". Supernova are the name of group of students who are a monster from their respected Middle school and no, even though it said group they didn't belong in the same group in fact they despised each other. but there's still mysteries of the supernova the ninth member (yes.. ninth, because Urouge and Bege is too old to be in highschool so i decide to not add them. Sorry Urouge and Bege's fans! I Hope you don't mind) is still in middle school while the other supernovas are already making a mess in highschool the first week of their highschool life, but this year the so-called youngest Supernova will goes to Grandline Highschool a few senior Students looked really excited to see this youngest Supernova because the rumor said he's the one who beat up Crocodile-sensei for taunting his friend but they didn't said this in front of him of course, just a mere word a this youngest supernova already make Crocodile-sensei gritted his teeth and losing his calm demanor let alone mentioned of his defeat, they still wanna live thank you very much.**

 **-"eeh?! The Youngest supernova is the Demon Hunter; Roronoa Zoro's Captain that impossible! Roronoa is a beast that can't be tamed! he's a supernova too!."**

 **-"that's hoax!"**

 **-"So, this is my new school huh? alright!"**

 **-"you didn't change Luffy!"**

 **-"So you're the Captain of East: Mugiwara no Luffy huh?"**

 **-"that's the youngest Supernova?!"**

 **-"nice to meet you the Captain of East, it looks like the fate lead us to meet here"**

 **-"nice to see you Mugiwara, heh, who knows we could meet in this kind if place"**

 **-"ah.. the Captain of East.. what're you doing here?"**

 **-"Well it's look like we're the only one who didn't get partner"**

 **-"I couldn't careless about you, but don't get yourself in trouble that will lead the other in trouble too"**

 **-"Sorry about his behaviour"**

 **-"you must be careful Little brother, there's so many people who seems like didn't approve you and will try to take your tittle, apparently they didn't saw you beat up that ****-guy"**


End file.
